leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS274
Double Dealing with Deoxys (Japanese: 発動　究極技 Activate: The Ultimate Move) is the 274th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , with in his pincers, flies above Snor. Scizor drops Machamp, who proceeds to grab Snor's body. commands Machamp to use , so the Superpower Pokémon rolls around and tosses Snor onto the ground. points out that Snor is in trouble against Machamp once again and states that the combination with Scizor increased the damage. Blue commands Machamp to finish Snor off. Machamp rushes in front of Snor and moves to the side to perform a , tripping Snor and sending him crashing into the ground, knocking him out. Red comments that the attack was very effective due to Snor's large weight. Outside the building, Ultima rides on her . She comments about how Blue knows how to make full use of his Pokémon during battles. Blue follows by having Scizor attack Gyara with , knocking him out too. Red sends out Pika and Aero as his last two Pokémon. Red has Aero use on Scizor, which doesn't do recoil damage due to his Ability. Red has Aero use on Scizor, so Blue switches him out. Seeing an opening, Red has Pika attack Machamp with an electric attack. To Red's surprise, the attack is suddenly redirected. Blue smirks and reveals that he sent out his , who has the Ability, which causes all moves to be redirected towards it. Blue points out that they both only have two Pokémon left, but the winner will be decided by whoever reaches the end first. Blue claims victory, but Red refuses to back down. Red decides that if Pika's Electric attacks won't work, then a body attack will work instead. Pika jumps into the air and delivers an onto Machamp's head. Both Trainers then reach the end at the same time. Exhausted, Red and Blue collapse and attempt to catch their breath. Blue questions who got there first, but Red assumes they arrived at the same time. Blue calls out for Ultima to decide the winner, but gets no response. They go inside to find Ultima, only to see a large shadow looming from above. They look back to see Ultima being choked by the that attacked earlier. Red and Blue send out Saur and , but the mystery Pokémon grabs them with its tentacles. Red and Blue comment that their situation had to have happened while they were exhausted. The bangles on their arms begin glowing and strange characters appear on them. Ultima struggles to reveal that the attacks they learned were and . They quickly realize that Saur and Charizard are reacting, indicating that they have learned the moves Ultima was training them for. With no time to lose, Red commands Saur to use Frenzy Plant while Blue has Charizard use Blast Burn. Major events * and 's battle ends in a tie. * Ultima is attacked by . * Saur and learn and , respectively. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Ultima/ Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ditty; 's) * (Ultima's) * ( / ; ed Ditty) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Sử dung tuyệt chiêu |fr= }} de:Kapitel 274 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS274 fr:Chapitre 274 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA274 zh:PS274